Willa
Willa is one of the main Kingdom Keepers and DHI's. She is couragous and very clever. Despite not being beautiful like Charlene, Willa is the person who is part of a love triangle with Maybeck and Philby. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark Willa is one of the original DHI's but is the person who had crossed over the least amount of times before meeting the others. She was in charge of solving what each clue meant with Philby. She was the first one to notice one of the Dolls at It's a Small World was moving and she was the first one to start humming along with Finn to get the answer to be saved. Later on she and Charlene went to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh during the day. They both could have drowned, been electrocuted and suffocated had Willa not managed to move the plank that was stopping the doors form opening. Later on she was left with Dillard to look after Amanda and Charlene. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, Willa made some big discoveries. It was her who found Amanda and Jez forstand it was her who told Charlene to come with her. She also saw that it was Maleficent who had flown out of the Castle and not Tinkerbell. At Animal Kingdom, Willa found the message in the stump in the Kilamanjaro Safari Grounds. She also had to search for clues about Ariel at Magic Kingdom instead was traped in SBS. It was her clothes that gave her state away to the other Keepers when Charlene saw the cages. Later on, Willa traveled with Maybeck on Dinosaur where they were attacked. She managed to escape the ride and found a door to Backstage. There she found one of the wires was painted and eventually found The Second Server. She then helped Maybeck to open the door using an experience from home Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow Willa was one of the people to decode the cryptogram. She also was the one to put an attraction to the cross the box made that Wanda had given them. When they crossed over, Willa went to Frncee with Charlene and Jess. However she fell onto a barge and got carried across the lake. She eventually caught back up with the girls and helped Jess defeat the gargoyle. When the Keepers met back up, Willa patched up Maybeck's injury. She then went to Soarin' with Jess and found the seat belt clue before getting chased by Security. Again when the Keepers met back up, she was willing to stay in the Nem lounge thus making everybody think she was the traitor Wayne talked about in his message. It was her who found the pickup truck behind EPCOT and then she allowed the others to know so they could get on. At Fantasmic!, Willa was the Keepers Wild Card and managed to cause a break in the rehearsel by stopping the boats from doing what they were supposed to do. Later on, she was the one to reveal the Illuminations barge was flashing leading to Wayne being discovered. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Willa became stuck in SBS when The Overtakers crossed her over. She ended up meeting Claude Frollo and his Green Army Men who wanted to know what Jess had drawn. Willa escaped and dove into Echo Lake but started to drown. Luckilly Ariel helped her and they soon became good friends. Willa then left Hollywood Studios in order to get the fob from EPCOT. However, she end up getting chased by Security and French Guards; achieving All-clear; not finding the fob and hiding in Spaceship Earth. Later on, she tried to find the fob in Lost and Found but it wasn't there. When she left, she came face to face with Cruella and the Evil Queen and was forced to tell them all about what Jess had drawn. Luckilly she was rescued by Finn and Maybeck and Philby manually returned them. When Amanda was put into the spell, Willa snuck out of her house in order to help out. She partnered up with Maybeck in order to steal the spindle there. Then, as they escaped, they encountered Jafar who threatened them and wanted their 'Window Magic'. Willa managed to charm him though with a flute and a snake charming melody. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game At the start of this book, Willa is seen in The Archives at Hollywood Studios with Finn when they were about to confront Maleficent, The Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vil when they were going to steal The Journal. Finn and Willa almost succeeded in stopping these women from stealing the journal but was chased away by Hyenas before crossing back over. She later was in class with Philby and saw an image of a Minotaur and a Mayan bat god. When merged together, they looked like Chernabog. She attended the KK Meeting at Magic Kingdom that weekend and freaked Finn out by not remebering the chase by the Hyenas through a factory, which he thought happened. She later Crossed-Over with Charlene, Maybeck and 4 Volunteer Kingdom Keepers to protect The Engineering Base. She later boarded The Disney Dream and thought she saw Mrs Whitman. She also stopped Philby from showing off his knowledge about the engineering of the elevators. She ater entered I-95 and got changed into some work clothes. She then met up with Maybeck and searched for any signs of Maleficent, which they did- a piece of her cape. At the Sail-Away Celebration, Willa was one of the first to notice the Pirate Attack was real when there were too many Pirates. She was encouraged that her theory was right when she noticed them push Goofy and Minnie to the side and Jack Sparrow enjoying being booed. She later appeared at the opening of The Vibe with her fellow Kingdom Keepers. She olater Crossed-Over and Willa went with Maybeck to get onboard Lifeboat 12. They were chased by Hyenas befoer managing to get onboard. The two kids managed to stowaway as a test happeed on the Lifeboat. When the boat landed on Castaway Cay, Maybeck and Willa were joined by Charlene and Finn and they went to find out what The Cast Members were doing. They soon discovered that they were talking to Tia Dalma. Then The Cast Members left the Massage Cabana and the island, leaving the four DHIs stranded. They decided to swim to The Disney Dream but was attacked by Needlefish. This panicked Charlene so Willa decided to go and try to calm her down. Finn seeked help from King Triton and his Flying Fish which formed a wall around The Keepers so they could get to safety. The next day, Wlla and Charlene were assigned the task of following two Cast Members. They followed them into the jungle and found out a plane was landing soon due to The Overtakers and the two Cast Members were Overtakers themselves. They also found out a box was going to be unloaded. However, when the Charlene and Willa were trying to get out of the woods, they discovered they were lost and started to argue before stopping themselves. They eventually discovered the ship was north of them because of the shadows nearby. However, they still couldn't get to the ship as the paths intertwined with eachother in random pattens and they would get lost again. They then realised, Philby would try to Cross them back over and then try to Cross them Over so they could get advice. Philby did just that and Willa told him everything herself and Charlene had found out. Philby then told her to use the fireworks as a beacon and for Willa to meet him at the old abandoned plane and for Charlene to meet up with Finn. After she got out of the jungle, Willa met Philby in the old abandoned plane and was made to sit on hislap in order to hide. They then witnessed the plane landing and a box being loaded onto a truck by Cast Members before Charlene appeared and got onto the back of the truck. They managed to catch up with her and found out all of what she knew from Finn before Maybeck appeared and told them abou Luwoski, confirming The OTs were behind the plane landing. That night, all of The KKs and Jess and Amanda and Storey had ameeting about what was in the box. They realised it had to be Chernabog ut why, they couldn't figure out. Also, Philby told them that in the Security Office, there was a note aksing if VQ was authorised and Philby told them VQ was Tia Dalma and she probabaly wasn't authorised. The next day, the five Keepers went to The Walt Disney Theatre for a DHI Event. However, Maleficent appeared and the kids were trapped in a net before being pushed below the stage by Pirates. There, the Pirates attacked the kds and stabbed Charlene in the shoulder. Eventually they escaped the net and fought The Pirates and two CTDs . After defeating them, The crate containing Chernabog fell and broke apart, allowing Chernabog to escape. The kids then left and fled the place before getting to the safety of their staterooms. Willa, later, Crossed-Over with Finn and went to search the Gallies for The OT Server and Maleficent as they found part of Maleficent's cape there. Unfortunately it was a trap and the two were attacked by doughboys. Luckilly Willa came up with a plan and they ended up burning the doughboys before escaping to The Engineering Room. There, they entered and were given directions to get to The OT Server. Willa found it and Tia Dlma after Finn and ended up becoming strangled by the Voddoo Queen. Finn managed to get Willa out of the grip and the two ran. They were then chased by Hyenas. Tey gained a lead when Maybeck appeared and blocked a door for them. Eventually The Hyenas caught back up and Finn took Willa to the edge of the ship, where they jumped. Appearences Trivia *Willa has been trapped in SBS three times: the first when she fell asleep at PhillarMagic (KK2); the second when The Keepers lost the Fob (KK3) and the third when she was crossed over by The Overtakers (KK4). *In KK1, Finn and Willa seemed that they would go out after they held each other's hands when they first encountered Maleficent. However, there was a slight love triangle with her, Philby and Maybeck, later on. Willa get's on with both of them but really likes Philby. Maybeck didn't like it when Willa challenged Philby about the Chernabog anagram. He also backs her up a lot. However, recently she has been getting annoyed with Philby quite a bit. *Despite Charlene telling Willa she liked everyone in KK2, she doesn't like Storey and doesn't trust her. *Willa isn't scared of most things but is terrified of spiders. Gallery Portrait willa.jpg|Willa Willa3.jpg|Willa, KK1 Willa.jpg|Willa, KK3 Willa2.jpg|Willa, KK4 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Female Characters